Expediente Black – NBMUG2484759
by Helen Nicked Lupin
Summary: Sirius Black, finalmente tras la guerra y de forma excepcional, entra a formar parte de los aurores. En su primer día, es asignado como compañero de Dora y juntos van a investigar un supuesto avistamiento de mortifagos. El problema es, que Sirius no es precisamente un gran conocedor de la sociedad muggle... AU Post RM. RL/NT, SB/HJ COMPLETO.


**Nota de autor: Este relato retoma un acontecimiento que se nombra en mi primer fic La vida suele ser cíclica. Puede leerse perfectamente sin leer antes el otro.  
**

**Aclaración: A Tonks se le llama de distintas maneras según sea su interlocutor: Nymphadora o Dora la familia (Andrómeda, Lyall, Remus, Sirius) Tonks todos los miembros de la Orden, amigos antiguos y en el ministerio. Auror Lupin cuando está de servicio o patrulla. A la hora de presentarse ante desconocidos, sea donde sea siempre lo hará como Dora Lupin. Eso no quiere decir que en algún momento puntual o circunstancia, se tengan que referir a ella de forma distinta.**

**Como todos mis fics, se pueden leer por separado, pero tienen una cronología que podéis ver en mi bio.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling. **

* * *

Tap, tap, tap, tap... Los zapatos resonaban por los pasillos encerados del ministerio, al compás de unos pasos seguros y estilosos que parecía que iban diciendo: ¡Apartaos, que aquí llego!

Sirius Black se encontraba bastante eufórico. Estiró el cuello hacia ambos lados, haciendo crujir las vértebras y dibujó en su cara un gesto algo pomposo.

Recordaba lo sumido en la miseria que se había sentido hacia un año, cuando pensó que estaba literalmente acabado. Su_ familia_ le hizo ver que estaba totalmente equivocado, que era momento de cambiar y avanzar. Desde entonces se había tomado la vida con filosofía y la estaba disfrutando. Y mucho, debía de decir. Fue entonces cuando se le presentó una oportunidad única.

_La noche estaba cayendo y Sirius se encontraba leyendo El Profeta y tomando una buena copa de whisky de fuego viejo de Odgen, cuando Kingsley Shacklebolt apareció junto a Gawain Robards, el Jefe de Aurores, por la chimenea de su casa para hacerle una proposición._

_—¿Qué te parecería Sirius, formar parte del ministerio? —le preguntó Kingsley._

_Sirius miró al mago de color escépticamente._

_—Si te refieres a que tome un puesto en el Wizengamot, vete olvidándote Kingsley. No tengo ningún interés en ello —contestó sin vacilación._

_—No, no en el Wizengamot. En la Oficina de Aurores. Estamos bastante mermados de personal y eres un mago talentoso y con mucha experiencia. Nos vendría muy bien tu incorporación, siempre que te veas capaz, claro —dejó caer el Ministro de Magia. _

_—¿Yo auror? —Sirius sopesó las posibilidades. ¿Qué si se veía capaz? ¡Volvería a la acción! Lo tenía claro—. ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?_

Sirius no dejaba de mirar su Identificación del Ministerio, su cara en blanco y negro le devolvía una genuina sonrisa. Se la guardó en el bolsillo interior. ¡Auror! ¡Sentiría de nuevo la adrenalina correr por sus venas! Inspiró profundamente y se rascó la nuca. No podía engañarse a si mismo, era capaz de reconocer que él nunca seria _autentico_ auror. Nymphadora era un auror de verdad. Luchó muy duro para poder formar parte de ellos, a él lo colocaron a dedo.

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la Oficina de Aurores que, según le había dicho el mago que registró su varita al llegar al ministerio, se encontraba en la segunda planta. Fue entonces cuando entre todo el bullicio de gente del Atrio, reconoció a alguien. Una bruja que jamás le pasaría desapercibida y a la que no había vuelto a ver casi desde que terminó la guerra. No pudo evitar sonreír exageradamente. Se acercó a ella con sigilo.

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí. Hola Hestia —saludó.

La joven de estatura mediana y pelo negro se giró al escuchar su nombre.

—¡Sirius Black! Como me alegro de verte en un lugar público, te ves fantástico. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Resolviendo algún cabo suelto? —las mejillas de la bruja tenían un leve tono rosado.

—Trabajo aquí a partir de hoy. Kingsley ha decidido que me incorpore como auror —dijo con orgullo.

—¿En serio? ¡Enhorabuena! —Hestia le tendió la mano.

Sirius se la estrechó. Hestia Jones había formado parte de la Orden del Fénix y había arriesgado su vida en incontables ocasiones. Una gran compañera y magnifica bruja. Volver a verla revolvió algo en él que no sabía descifrar.

—Quien lo iba a decir, ¿no? —Sirius no podía para quieto—. Y a ti, ¿qué asuntos te han traído hasta aquí?

—Pues vengo de resolver un tedioso problemilla con la regulación de la aplicación de la magia sobre vehículos con motor muggles. Casos como, el de motos voladoras, por ejemplo.

—¿Estoy en problemas? —inquirió Sirius.

—De momento no.

—¡Bien! Y si los tuviera te tengo a ti para echarme una mano —los dos se rieron—. Oye, ¿te apetecería salir conmigo a tomar algo un día de estos?

—Sirius Black, ¿me estás proponiendo una cita? —Hestia se apartó el flequillo de la cara.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Quedar como amigos, solo eso. Ponernos al día, esas cosas.

La bruja sopesó la proposición.

—¿Sigues en contacto con Tonks, Remus y los demás? Bueno es una pregunta tonta ya que ella es tu prima y…

—Remus y Dora vendrían encantados. Se alegrarán mucho de verte —Sirius no creía que fueran a poner objeciones—. ¿Te animas?

—Creo que estaría bien. Y si se une alguien más, mucho mejor —agarró con fuerza su maletín—. Estaré atenta a tu lechuza —se fue camino de las chimeneas, pero giró sobre sus pies—. ¿Cómo está Harry, por cierto?

—¿Harry? ¡Fenomenal!

Sirius la vio desaparecer entre las llamas verdes y no pudo evitar mirar el contorno de su trasero que se marcaba en la falda de su traje. Tras un último vistazo, se marchó silbando hasta llegar a su destino.

Vio un letrero torcido en el que ponía: **_Cuartel General de los Aurores_. **Entró y se fue derecho hasta un cubículo del que sobresalía el pelo color violeta de su inquilina. Se detuvo frente a la mesa. Dora levantó la cabeza.

—¡Por fin te dignaste a llegar! Robards te está esperando en su despacho _—_le señaló la puerta del fondo, con el ceño algo fruncido.

—¿Así sin más?

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una fiesta de bienvenida? —Dora se apoyó sobre la mesa, tirando un bote con plumas. Se agachó para cogerlas—. No le hagas esperar más.

—Vale. Gracias, simpática —refunfuñó con retintín.

Despidiéndose brevemente de Dora, se encaminó hasta el despacho de su nuevo jefe. Cuando llegó pudo leer en una placa colocada en la puerta: _Gawain D. Robards - Jefe de Aurores**.** _Llamó con firmeza y escuchó un _¡adelante!_

_—_Ah Black, pasa, pasa _—_dijo Robards cuando lo vio en la puerta—. Siéntate. ¿Cómo estás?

Robards estaba sentado tras un escritorio lleno de papeles y en el que había una placa alargada con su nombre y cargo. Detrás de él, un mueble con fotos y algunos libros estaba pegado a la pared. Había una gran placa con el emblema de los aurores en la parte de arriba y debajo una lista de nombres y fechas. Sirius se sentó.

—Emocionado por empezar cuanto antes.

—¡Esa es la actitud que me gusta! Sabes que eres un caso excepcional. Aquí no puede trabajar cualquiera y espero que esa concesión que se hizo contigo la tengas en cuenta. Esperamos lo mejor de ti _—_abrió un cajón y sacó una carpeta—. Necesito que firmes en todas las hojas.

Sirius mojó la pluma en la tinta y estampó su firma donde Robards le iba indicando. Este recogió los papeles y sopló un poco para que se secará la tinta.

—Perfecto. Pues, ya está. Toma, está es tu placa —Robards se la dio y fue hasta la puerta—. Sígueme Black, vas a cumplir con tu primera misión.

Siguió a Robards por la oficina. Se dio cuenta que se dirigían justamente hacia donde estaba Dora.

—Tonks _—_Robards se aclaró la garganta—, Black será tu nuevo compañero de patrulla a partir de hoy. Obviamente no hay que hacer presentaciones. Tengo trabajo para vosotros dos. Hemos recibido un aviso de un supuesto avistamiento de mortifagos.

—¿Un avistamiento de mortifagos? ¿Donde? —preguntó Dora, levantándose y cogiendo su túnica color azul gris. Guardó su varita en una pequeña vaina que colgaba de su cinturón.

—La señora Ada Painswick, del número 28 de Badgers Field, New Berrycloth en el condado de Yorkshire, afirma haber visto a varios mortifagos merodeando por el pueblo. Se cruzó con ellos cuando venía de comprar comida para sus cinco gatos.

—¿Por qué será que a casi todas las mujeres cuando llegan a una edad, les da por tener un ejército de gatos a su cuidado? _—_terció Sirius.

Robards se estiró y su boca formó una expresión contenida. Dora le hizo señas a Sirius para que cerrará la boca.

—Perdón, solo era un apunte.

—Quiero que vayáis los dos e indaguéis por la zona. Interrogar a la señora Painswick y si podéis a sus vecinos magos, pero con cuidado, el pueblo es mixto, hay muchos muggles viviendo en él _—_se dio la vuelta dirección a su despacho—. ¡Lo último que necesitamos es un escándalo!

Vieron como Robards cerró la puerta de su despacho tras él. Sirius se movía impaciente, balanceándose con los pies, esperando a que Dora cogiera su placa del cajón.

* * *

Iban apretujados en un ascensor en el que varios memorándums interdepartamentales sobrevolaban entre sus cabezas. A Sirius le estaba rascando la nariz el cepillo de una escoba que llevaba un tipo mirando hacia arriba. Al abrirse la puerta, todos salieron disparados como cuando alguien descorchaba una botella que había sido agitada.

—Tenemos que ir al _Servicio de Trasladores_ y coger uno que nos lleve hasta el pueblo. Vamos —Dora le hizo indicaciones a Sirius para que le siguiera.

Bajaron unas escaleras metálicas que les condujeron hasta una estancia con garitas de madera, una al lado de otra, formando una fila.

Ella se acercó a una de las garitas y se apoyó en el mostrador. El funcionario, que iba vestido con un uniforme color lavanda, estaba dentro, revisando un libro muy gordo, del que sobresalía el color verde esmeralda de la escritura. Ni se inmutó. Dora dio unos golpecitos en el cristal que los separaba para llamar su atención.

El hombre levantó la cabeza.

—¿Identificación? _—_estiró la mano por un hueco que había en el cristal, sobre el mostrador. Dora sacó su tarjeta de identificación, y se la entregó. Sirius le dio la suya. El funcionario las abrió, las miró, les miró a ellos y se las devolvió—. ¿Destino?

Hablaba con una dejadez extrema, mientras escribía en el libro sus nombres.

—New Berrycloth, en Yorkshire _—_dijo Sirius, dejando a Dora con la palabra en la boca.

El funcionario siguió apuntando. Cuando terminó, giró sobre su silla de madera y cogió de la pared un pequeño megáfono con forma de campana que se llevó a la boca. Comunicaba directamente con la Oficina de Trasladores en la sexta planta.

—Necesito un traslador para New Berrycloth, en Yorkshire, gracias —colgó el megáfono en su sitio y una pequeña hoja salió de una rendija, justo debajo. Leyó el contenido—. Cabina ocho, sale en tres minutos.

Dora agarró a Sirius y lo condujo sin perder tiempo hasta una serie de cabinas también de madera con un número encima de cada una. En el ocho les esperaba una vieja y abollada regadera.

—Recuerda, debemos pasar lo más desapercibidos posible —Dora frunció la expresión y un segundo después, su cabello era castaño—. Habrá muggles.

—Ningún problema. Una vez nos paró a James y a mí una patrulla de esos policías muggles cuando íbamos en mi moto y lo resolvimos perfectamente —se miraba el traje oscuro con rayas que llevaba debajo del abrigo de cuero.

No sabía por qué, pero Dora intuía que la historia había transcurrido de una forma totalmente distinta a como la recordaba Sirius.

La regadera empezó a vibrar, indicando que el traslador estaba a punto de partir.

—¿Preparado para comenzar con tu primera misión? _–_Dora por fin esbozó un atisbo de sonrisa.

—No tengas duda de ello.

Tocaron la regadera a la vez y en un torbellino, desaparecieron.

* * *

Aterrizaron bruscamente a las afueras del pueblo. La regadera salió disparada dándole a Sirius en la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de boca.

—Me cago en la… —Sirius se puso en pie deprisa, sacudiéndose las manos. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Dora, que estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados.

Juntos recorrieron el corto espacio que separaba el lugar donde habían aterrizado del comienzo del pueblo. Las casas eran de piedra marrón clara, con tejados a media agua marrones oscuros y estaban rodeadas de flores de lavanda. El centro del pueblo era ancho, pero tenía muchas callejuelas estrechas de aceras grises. Pasaron por un pequeño parquecito frondoso, con sus típicos bancos de madera. Estaba presidido por una cruz blanca de piedra, un monumento a los caídos en la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Los coches estaban aparcados en fila, pegados a las aceras y la gente paseaba tranquila, entrando y saliendo de los pequeños comercios. Pasaron por al lado de un colegio, en cuyo patio un grupo de niños que seguía a rajatabla el sonido del silbato de su profesor, jugaban al futbol. Caminaban en silencio, buscando Badgers Field.

Sirius miró de reojo a Dora. Hoy estaba muy rara. Normalmente solía ser bastante parlanchina y desde luego mucho más alegre.

—¿Cómo está el cachorro?

Dora apartó la mirada de dos jóvenes con ropa negra, reunidos alrededor de una cabina telefónica roja, para fijarla en la de Sirius. Sonrió por lo bajo, sabiendo lo poco que le gustaba a Remus ese apelativo para Teddy.

—Con su padre, feliz. Seguramente habrán ido a un parque cercano que hay, a jugar. Le gusta sentarse en la gravilla y llenarse de tierra con otros niños. Además, está empezando a caminar. Dar tumbos sin sentido, acabar en el suelo y volverse a levantar se ha convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

—¿Que hacéis para que no llame la atención? Ya sabes —se señaló la cabeza—. Me imagino que un niño que cambie el pelo de color es bastante inusual.

—Eso se arregla llevando una bonita gorra. Mamá le ha comprado varias. También le ha tejido algunos gorros, uno tiene incluso orejitas de oso —la expresión se le suavizaba cuando hablaba de Teddy—, pero esos son más para invierno. Ella suele ir con ellos a veces. Le dan de comer a los gansos, a las ardillas, ese tipo de cosas.

—Y Remus no encuentra trabajo, ¿no? Qué asco de sociedad —Sirius gruñó y le dio una patada al aire.

Esa pregunta hizo que Dora volviera a torcer el gesto.

—De momento solo recibe negativas. Según él, no lo piensa demasiado. Dice que ya está acostumbrado a esa situación y le encanta pasar tiempo con Teddy —se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Yo sé que le afecta más de lo que quiere demostrar. Odio cuando hace eso…

—Respecto a lo que le perturba siempre ha sido un libro cerrado, incluso de crío. Pero los que le queremos sabemos leerlo.

—Pues, a veces me canso de tanta_ lectura_ entre líneas —Dora sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Llegaron hasta un cruce en el que había una señal de madera en la que se podía leer: _Badgers Field_. Las casitas eran bastante más humildes que las que habían visto por el centro del pueblo. Buscaron el número 28, que resultó estar al final de la calle. La puerta y las ventanas eran de madera de color verde claro, al igual que los canalones que recorrían la fachada.

Los dos se detuvieron en la puerta. Dora agarró a Sirius del brazo.

—Voy a dejar una cosa clara, Sirius. Yo llevo las riendas de la investigación. Soy quien toma las decisiones. ¿Lo has entendido? —miró a su primo dándole a entender que era algo irrebatible.

Sirius asintió con apatía. Él había supuesto eso desde él principio, pero no le gustaron las formas que había usado para decírselo. Era evidente que no era el mejor día de Dora.

—Lo has dicho alto y claro.

—Perfecto entonces.

—¿Tendré permiso para abrir la boca al menos?

Si había algo que llevaba mal Sirius, era acatar normas. Era demasiado impetuoso. Dora sabía que se metería en muchos problemas sino cambiaba esa actitud. Los aurores eran un cuerpo muy estricto, con unas leyes férreas. Podía llegar a ser un muy buen auror, si era capaz de controlar su temperamento.

—Por supuesto. Ahora llama.

—Anda mira, puedo llamar a la puerta —murmuró sarcásticamente Sirius, golpeando con el puño la verdosa puerta de madera. Dora lo ignoró.

Se quedaron quietos, esperando. Nadie les abrió. Sirius volvió a llamar insistentemente. En esta ocasión escucharon pasos lentos que se fueron acercando poco a poco, seguidos del ruido de los cerrojos desbloqueándose. La puerta se abrió con un interminable chirrido. La cabeza de una anciana con una diadema de tela y unas grandes gafas apareció. Estaba escondida detrás de la puerta y los miraba con desconfianza. La varita sobresalía un poco.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren? —la voz temblorosa sonó impaciente.

—¿La señora Painswick? Somos los aurores Lupin y Black. Recibimos su aviso sobre un supuesto avistamiento de mortifagos —Dora levantó la placa, mostrándosela. Sirius la sacó tan deprisa que casi se le cae de las manos.

La actitud de la anciana cambió. Abrió completamente la puerta.

—¡Pasen, pasen ustedes! ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! Aquí nos pueden matar a todos y ni se enterarían —farfulló molesta.

Les dejó entrar y cerró con fuerza. Dora y Sirius inspeccionaron la casa de un vistazo rápido. Olía mucho a naftalina y había tapetes de ganchillo por todas partes. La decoración era un poco recargada. Las patas de los muebles estaban arañadas, seguramente por los gatos. Uno de color negro estaba encima de una estantería, tumbado y otros dos, de un tono canela, maullaban desde el alféizar de la ventana. Y si no recordaban mal, faltaban dos más.

—Vamos de mal en peor, pero siéntense —les señaló un mullido sofá—. Voy a preparar té.

—No tiene que molestarse, señora Painswick —dijo Dora.

—No es molestia ninguna, es té en bolsitas.

La anciana abrió una encimera y sacó una polvorienta caja que le hizo estornudar. La colocó encima de la mesa junto a tres tazas y se puso a calentar el agua. Sacó un viejo azucarero y comenzó a rebuscar en un cajón varias cucharillas. Lo dejó todo junto a las tazas y con su varita acercó una silla de madera para sentarse.

—Que todavía haya mortifagos sueltos… ¡Es una vergüenza! Se supone que el ministerio se había reformado. ¡Todo patrañas! Sigue igual de incompetente que antes —empezó a abanicarse con las manos teatralmente—. ¡Aún tiemblo al acordarme!

—¿Por qué no empieza por el principio, señora Painswick? Díganos lo que vio —Dora se deslizó hasta el borde del sofá.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Pues verán —se empujó las gafas hacia arriba —Salí yo de mi partida de bridge mágico, como todos los días, desde hace quince años, cuando pasé al lado de la tienda de la señora Cooper y pensé en comprarles comida a mis pequeños. Son mis gatos, ¿saben? Topher, Millie, Mocc, Sowi y Dowi. En un principio no tenía intención de entrar. Tengo existencias de sobra en la despensa, pero nunca está de más —un pitido anunció que el agua se había calentado—. ¡Ah! El agua.

Se levantó a por la tetera, arrastrando las zapatillas. Un gato blanco salió de debajo de la mesa y se enroscó en los pies de Dora, pero cuando noto a Sirius a su lado, se le erizó el pelo y empezó a bufar. Sirius le gruñó y el gato salió disparado de nuevo bajo la mesa.

La señora Painswick volvió en seguida. Abrió la mohosa caja, colocó una bolsita de té en cada taza y vertió el agua. Sirius se levantó para coger su taza y la de Dora. La anciana se sentó y el gato blanco se subió al regazo de su dueña, sin dejar de mirar a Sirius.

Dora le dio un sorbo a su taza. En cuanto lo probó tuvo que contenerse mucho para no escupir. Si su madre hubiera probado ese té, lo habría calificado como abominación deshonrosa. Ella lo definiría más bien como tentativa de envenenamiento.

Sirius vio su expresión de puro asco y decidió dejar su taza sobre una pequeña mesita que tenía al lado, y viendo que Dora no era capaz de hablar, continuó él.

—Iba diciendo, señora Painswick que, estaba comprando la comida para los gatos.

—¿Qué? Ah sí —dejó de acariciar al gato —Fui a comprarles su comida. Me tire un buen rato porqué, Millie es alérgica a los lácteos, Sowi y Dowi al pollo, Mocc solo puede comer pescado y Topher come de todo, aunque se le indigesta la carne de res. Entonces tenía que andarme con cuidado y no equivocarme, sino, podría darles una crisis alérgica.

—La crisis me va a dar a mí como siga hablando de los gatos de los cojo...

—¿Y en qué momento se encontró con los mortifagos? —Dora elevó la voz, interrumpiendo a Sirius—. ¿Podría darnos una descripción? Es importante que nos de la mayor información posible.

—¡Pues al salir de la tienda! ¡Es lo que les iba a decir cuando me ha chillado! Qué modales. Seguro que en el ministerio me han enviado a los dos más incompetentes que tenían a mano…

Dora apretó mucho la mandíbula y observó a Sirius cruzarse de brazos, mascullando. La anciana bruja se revolvió en su asiento, acariciando al gato.

—Choqué con ellos de frente. ¡Eran terroríficos! Completamente de negro, algunos llevaban la cabeza tapada, solo dejando ver sus caras blancas y frías. Otros tenían los ojos y los labios pintados y el pelo largo. Llevaban unos colgantes y adornos muy raros. Les tiré encima la comida de los gatos y salí corriendo. Ni si quiera se me ocurrió sacar la varita —comenzó a respirar con dificultad—. Pen... pensaba que jamás...volvería a pasar tanto miedo.

La señora Painswick se dejó caer en la silla, balbuceando. Dora se levantó y le cogió de la mano.

—Sirius, trae un vaso de agua, ¡vamos! Solo faltaba que se nos muriera aquí de un soponcio.

Corrió a la cocina, tropezando con uno de los gatos, al que intentó darle una patada y llenó un gran vaso de agua. Volvió al salón y se lo tendió a Dora.

—Tome señora Painswick, beba un poco.

—Gracias querida, eres muy amable —sorbió el agua lentamente—. Atrápenlos, por favor. Merecemos poder vivir en paz de una vez por todas. Pensamos que con la derrota de _Quien vosotros sabéis_ a manos de Harry Potter, todo había terminado —comenzó a sollozar, exasperando un poco a Sirius.

—No se preocupe. Los detendremos, se lo aseguro. ¿Sus vecinos son magos? —preguntó Dora.

—En esta calle solo los Doverson. Viven en el número 20.

Sirius salió del pequeño salón con intención de interrogar a los Doverson. Abrió la puerta, cuando se le cruzaron los cinco gatos. Todos con gesto irritado.

—¡Fuera, fuera! —los gatos no le hicieron ni puñetero caso—. Bueno, vosotros lo habéis querido.

Sirius se transformó en Canuto y comenzó a ladrar y a perseguirlos. Los gatos huyeron despavoridos. El enjambre de ruido hizo aparecer a la señora Painswick, quien gritó al ver al perro negro dentro de su casa.

—¡Largo de mi casa, chucho asqueroso!

El perro salió corriendo calle abajo, dejando a la señora Painswick vociferando con el puño el alto y a Dora detrás de ella aguantándose la risa.

* * *

—Creo que esa mujer está chocheando —Sirius le dio el ultimo bocado a su Roast Beff—. No hemos encontrado nada.

—Bueno, teníamos que venir a cerciorarnos. Al menos, ya has tenido tú primera experiencia como auror.

Estaban sentados en el único pub regentado por magos de todo el pueblo, el _Berrycloth__ Arms. _Para los muggles pasaba totalmente desapercibido. Les había dado la hora de la comida, preguntando y pateando sin descanso.

—Bah, menuda experiencia. Si quería ver gatos le hubiera hecho una visita a Arabella Figg —bebió lo que quedaba de cerveza y se levantó—. Voy a fumarme un cigarro.

Salió del pub, estirándose. Sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca, dándole una calada profunda y expulsando el humo por la nariz. Se sentó en el muro de piedra, examinando minuciosamente lo que le rodeaba.

Las ovejas pastaban tranquilamente en el prado cercado que tenía al lado, justo delante de la iglesia. Un niño se llevó una colleja de la que seguramente sería su madre por haber intentado levantarle la falda a la niña que iba a su lado (cosa que le hizo reír) y unos ancianos hablaban gesticulando mucho, sentados en un banco, bajo la sombra de un árbol.

New Berrycloth no era más que un aburrido pueblecito sin ningún interés. ¿Qué iban a estar buscando los mortifagos ahí? Había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Iba a darle otra calada al cigarrillo mientras esperaba que Dora saliera del pub, cuando observó algo que le hizo ponerse tieso.

Un grupo de personas vestidas de negro se dirigían a la parte trasera de la iglesia. No podía ser. Miró hacia el pub, impaciente. Dora no venía. Le había dicho que ella era quien tomaba las decisiones, ¡pero esos tipos de marchaban! Decidió salir corriendo tras ellos. Llegó a la parte de atrás, donde se encontraba el cementerio y los vio a lo lejos, adentrándose en él.

Fue agazapándose, lapida tras lapida, hasta quedarse detrás de una. Asomó la cabeza. El grupo se había detenido ante una gran tumba de piedra, rodeada de árboles. Eran unos cinco o seis y coincidían totalmente con la descripción de la señora Painswick. Comenzaron a comportarse de una manera realmente extraña. ¡Que le partieran la varita si no eran mortifagos!

Salió de su escondite y gritó:

—¡Desmaius! —un chorro de luz roja salió de su varita y le dio en la espalda a uno de los tipos de negro, haciendo que cayera sobre la tumba, dándose con ella en la cabeza.

Los demás se giraron sobresaltados.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién es ese tío? —lo señalaban extrañados, mientras se agachaban para ver a su compañero.

—¡Oye que le has hecho a Thomas! —un encapuchado larguirucho fue a encararse con él.

—¡Quieto! ¡Incarcerous! —Sirius se adelantó deprisa.

Unas gruesas cuerdas se enrollaron alrededor del encapuchado, haciéndolo caer. Los que quedaban al lado de la tumba se quedaron estupefactos.

—Pero que cojones… ¡Yo me largo! —uno de ellos salió corriendo despavorido.

No le dio tiempo a irse muy lejos. Sirius lo lanzó al aire y lo estrelló contra un árbol. Quedó en el suelo como un muñeco roto. Se acercó a la tumba donde solo quedaban tres. Levantó su varita y…

—¡SIRIUS, PARA!

Dora había llegado corriendo, alertada por los gritos y no fue la única. Había gente que se arremolinó para mirar.

—¡Los vas a matar! —tiró del brazo con el que manejaba Sirius la varita.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Son mortifagos! Que quieres que haga, ¿que los invite a un té? —intentó deshacerse de su mano.

—¡No son mortifagos! ¡Son muggles! ¡Es que no lo ves! —intentó acercarse a los que quedaban sobre la tumba.

Un chico y dos chicas estaban abrazados entre sí. A ellas se les había corrido el maquillaje negro de los ojos al llorar y los tenían emborronados. Él se colocó delante de ellas protectoramente. Tenía los labios pintados de negro y llevaba un collar con pinchos en el cuello

—¡No te acerques! Voy a llamar a la policía —el joven sacó un aparato del bolsillo. Tenía una pequeña antena y unos botones.

—Si hombre, más público —Dora los aturdió a los tres, dejándolos delicadamente en el suelo y se giró hacia Sirius —¡Buena la has hecho!

—Yo pensé que…

—Madre mía, la que se va a armar —Dora se llevó una mano a la frente mirando alrededor y comprobando como la gente los señalaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Dora y Sirius esperaban sentados, fuera del despacho de Robards. Sirius movía las piernas nerviosamente. Levantó la vista cuando notó a alguien pararse a su lado.

—Ah, hola Harry —susurró Sirius.

—Eres la comidilla de toda la oficina —dijo Harry mirando al resto de aurores que cuchicheaban entre sí. Algunos se reían.

Harry Potter había entrado en el cuerpo de aurores sin los EXTASIS necesarios y sin pasar por el exhaustivo entrenamiento. En un año había avanzado muchísimo, pero por mucho que fuera el que había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, aún le faltaban conocimientos y preparación para ser un auror completo, aunque iba por muy buen camino.

Sirius se removió incómodo.

—Ya lo sé, pero, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú? ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que a los muggles les gusta vestirse de negro e irse a los cementerios? ¿Góticos dices que se hacen llamar? —se señaló el pecho—. ¡Soy un mago de sangre pura! Lo único muggle que conozco son las motos, los teléfonos y Los Beatles.

—No quiero sonar como Hermione, pero, esto demuestra que Estudios Muggles debería ser una asignatura obligatoria. Tengo que irme, me espera mucho papeleo. ¡Animo! ¡Adiós, Tonks! —Harry le dio un fuerte apretón a Sirius

La puerta del despacho se abrió y apareció Robards.

—Tonks, Black, adentro —se hizo a un lado para que entraran y cerró la puerta. Rodeo la mesa y se sentó—. Sentaos.

Los dos le obedecieron. Robards apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, cruzó las manos y dejó caer el mentón sobre ellas.

—¿Sabéis el trabajo que han tenido que hacer los desmemorizadores? ¿Lo sabes, Black?

—Me hago una idea, sí —mantenía la cabeza gacha.

—¡Seis jóvenes atacados, dos de ellos heridos y medio pueblo siendo testigo de ello! ¡Casi rompes el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto, Black! —Robards se frotó la frente—. A los muggles se les hizo creer que era un rodaje de una de esas películas suyas. El asunto a trascendido a la prensa.

Tiró un ejemplar de El Profeta sobre la mesa. Dora se recostó sobre su silla y se frotó los ojos. Sirius se estiró para coger el periódico. Se hundió de hombros al leer el titular: **¿ESTÁ SIRIUS BLACK MENTALMENTE ESTABLE O ES UN PELIGRO? Confunde a un grupo de muggles con mortifagos. ¿Tiene secuelas tras su larga estancia en Azkaban? **Continua en la página 5.

¿Cómo se atrevían a usar eso en su contra? Bastardos. Dora le quitó el periódico de las manos antes de que lo hiciera trizas.

—Hay gente que ha venido exigiéndome tu cabeza, Black —sentenció Robards.

Sirius levantó la vista. ¡No podían! ¡Necesitaba ese trabajo! Dora le apretó la mano que tenía sobre la rodilla.

—Tengo que decir en su favor que, creo que cualquiera que no esté acostumbrado a tratar con muggles podía haber cometido ese error —dijo Dora.

—Lo sé, Tonks. Por eso… ¡Quita esa expresión, Black! Simplemente se te ha abierto un expediente disciplinario donde se te prohíbe cualquier contacto con muggles durante los próximos seis meses, con penas mayores si vuelves a reincidir. Mientras tengas el apoyo de Shacklebolt no te vas a ir de aquí. Sabemos que estás perfectamente y que cumplirás sin problemas con tu rol. Pero te lo advierto, no tienes más margen de error. Incluso Shacklebolt tendría las manos atadas, ¿comprendes lo que te digo? —Robards tenía cierta expresión de indecisión.

—Si señor —su cara había vuelto a coger algo de color. Sirius lo tenía bien claro. A partir de ahora se iba a pegar a Dora como si fuera su sombra y no tendría ningún tipo de iniciativa.

* * *

—Si lo miras bien es bastante cómico el asunto. Dios, pobres muggles. Estuviste a punto de cumplir los deseos de tu madre —Hestia Jones le dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras se reía francamente.

Estaban en un pequeño pub. No era un sitio escandaloso, se podía mantener una conversación y a la vez escuchar la música de fondo. Iban ya por la tercera cerveza.

—¿Tú también? No me esperaba esto de ti —respondió Sirius, dolido dramáticamente—. Ya no soy famoso solo por ser el asesino de masas que escapó de Azkaban y que resultó ser inocente. Ahora también soy conocido por ser un inepto paranoico…

—Ya será menos —le contestó Hestia—. Eres algo propenso a la exageración.

—Siento que el espíritu de Ojoloco me ha poseído.

La bruja apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, tapándose la boca con las manos para amortiguar el escandaloso ataque de risa que le entró tras escucharlo. Tuvo que desistir y sujetarse a la mesa.

Joder, pensó Sirius mientras la observaba. Se veía preciosa al reírse y se le marcaban dos adorables hoyuelos en las mejillas.

—Tienes una sonrisa perfecta —susurró.

Hestia le sonrió, sonrojada y agachó la cabeza. Comenzó a dibujar con un dedo patrones con el cerco de cerveza que había quedado de su vaso, sobre la mesa. Sirius se perdió totalmente en ella con ese gesto tan natural, pero tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia la gente que bailaba delante del pequeño grupo que tocaba música en directo, cuando ella le pillo observándola.

Allí Remus y Dora bailaban muy pegados al son de una balada. Ella tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre su hombro y le susurraba algo al oído.

—Hacen una pareja realmente encantadora. ¿No crees? —comentó Hestia que también los estaba mirado.

—Sí que la hacen —Sirius le dio un largo trago a su cerveza.

—¿Crees que habrían acabado juntos en otras circunstancias? —Hestia seguía observándolos—. Las guerras suelen intensificarlo todo.

—No estoy seguro. En cuanto hubiera sido consciente de lo que sentía, Remus habría desaparecido. Así que, voy a dar las gracias a esta guerra por… haberlos unido —Sirius clavó su mirada en la de Hestia.

Los dos se quedaron así, sin romper el contacto visual, hasta que Remus y Dora volvieron a la mesa e hicieron que los dos mirarán para otro lado.

—¡Me encanta esa canción! Es tan romántica —Dora tiró de Remus para besarle. A él ya no le importaban esos gestos en público, es más, la besaría a todas horas y en cualquier lugar—. Tengo que ir al baño, demasiada cerveza.

—Voy contigo —Hestia recogió su pequeño bolsito que tenía colgado en la silla.

Los dos magos las vieron marcharse, agarradas la una al brazo de la otra. Remus miró de reojo a Sirius, quien seguía mirando el lugar por el que habían desaparecido.

Golpeó la cabeza de Sirius como el que llama a una puerta.

—¿Hay alguien? ¡Despierta! Estás totalmente ensimismado con ella —Remus se apoyó en la mesa, sonriéndole—. Llevas toda la noche así.

—Me encuentro un poco desubicado en estos momentos. Estoy notando cosas...

—Estás notando cosas.

—Sí, Remus, ¡estoy notando cosas! He estado con muchas mujeres, he disfrutado enormemente, pero, siempre me ha faltado algo —miró hacia el techo y cerró los ojos un momento—. Ese algo es lo que James tenía con Lily y lo que tú tienes con Dora. Lo envidié a él y te envidio a ti. Yo también deseo eso.

Remus no se esperaba esa confesión por parte de Sirius. Un hombre al que no le gustaban las ataduras, sino, ser libre.

—Y piensas que Hestia es…

—Me gusta, me gusta mucho, ¡muchísimo! Siempre me ha gustado. ¡Y no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora! Es que soy idiota. No sé si es demasiado pronto, pero, creo que estoy enamorado de ella — buscaba en Remus una respuesta—. Y no sé si ella siente algo por mi. ¿Qué hago?

Remus silbó.

—No sé qué me sorprende más, si el que me estés pidiendo consejo sobre esto o el que pienses que puedes estar enamorado.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Remus —contestó enfadado.

—Yo también —escudriñó a Sirius. Tenía la mandíbula apretada—. Enamorado, eso son palabras mayores. ¿Estás seguro?

—Bueno, no se si enamorado es la palabra correcta, pero siento cosas muy intensas por ella.

—Pues entonces, lo lógico sería salir y conoceros mejor, lejos de recuerdos de misiones clandestinas. Cualquier excusa es buena para quedar. Y tú eres un experto para inventar excusas, así qué no te será demasiado complicado. Si ella tiene sentimientos por ti, el tiempo lo dirá.

—Remus Lupin dándome lecciones amorosas. Esto es ridículo. ¡Yo era el que daba consejos sobre mujeres! —miró a Remus incrédulamente.

—Voy a corregirte, Sirius. Tú, dabas consejos sobre cómo acostarte con ellas, que es distinto.

—¡Era un fantasma! Sí, me las llevaba de calle, pero en el fondo, eras el que mejor las entendía. Lo que pasa es que eras idiota y no te aprovechabas de esa virtud —Sirius le dio un amistoso puñetazo en el brazo.

—¿Virtud? ¿Qué virtud?

Los dos se sobresaltaron y levantaron la mirada. Dora y Hestia habían llegado, cada una con dos copas en las manos. Las dejaron sobre la mesa y se sentaron.

—¿De qué hablabais? —preguntó Dora, curiosa.

—Cosas… ¡Cosas de hombres! —exclamó Sirius.

—Vale, vale —Dora levantó las manos, sabiendo que ambos escondían algo.

Se puso a cuchichear con Hestia, quién miraba a Sirius de reojo.

Sirius tenía una ceja levantada. Por sus caras, debía de ser algo muy divertido. Una última mirada cómplice entre las dos y Hestia tosió.

—Por cierto, no os vais a creer lo que nos ha dicho el encargado cuando hemos ido a la barra a pedir — Hestia tenía una expresión sospechosa.

—Qué —cuestionó Sirius.

—Te reconoció en cuanto entraste por la puerta. Espera que no se te vaya a ir la cabeza y te dé por montar un espectáculo como el de esos muggles que ha salido en los periódicos. Que este era un establecimiento respetable y no quiere líos con gente trastornada.

—¡Pero será capullo! —Sirius dio un golpe en la mesa, mirando hacia la barra. Casi se pone en pie si Remus no hubiera tirado de él.

Dora movió su copa y le hizo gestos a Sirius.

—Espera hombre, que le he tranquilizado. Le dije que, si eso ocurría, que mirara el lado positivo. ¡Seria publicidad gratuita para el negocio! ¡El pub donde Sirius Black se había vuelto loco y hechizó a todos los camareros al pensar que estaban intentando envenenarle! ¡Eh! —dijo guiñándole un ojo—. ¡Es que la historia se vende sola!

Sirius entrecerró los ojos. Obviamente, prefería a la Dora chistosa antes que a la malhumorada, pero cuando el chiste era a su costa, ya no le hacía tanta gracia. Notó unos golpecitos en el hombro. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Hestia, sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano.

—Oye paranoico, ¿bailas?...

* * *

**No estaba segura de terminarlo así, pero creo que quedan implícitas muchas cosas. Romance a la vista. ****¡Reviews! ^^**


End file.
